The present invention relates to a combination door unlock and remote trunk release switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined remote trunk (or hatch) release or power door unlock switch, whereby one or more doors of an automotive vehicle can be unlocked if the door unlock switch associated with a particular door is active momentarily, or the trunk release motor can be activated if the power door unlock switch associated with one or more doors is driven active for a short period of time, provided the gear selector is in a non-driving gear and the door associated with the depressed unlock switch is open.
Presently, the remote trunk release and power door unlock functions for an automotive vehicle are accomplished using separate switches. Generally, to unlock a single door of an automotive vehicle, a door unlock button can be located on the door panel, and the unlock button associated either mechanically or electrically, or both, with a door unlock switch. In most instances, depressing the unlock button drives the switch active, resulting in the activation of a door unlock motor electrically associated with the switch.
A trunk or hatch release button is typically located on the instrument panel or on the driver""s door, and can be electrically or mechanically associated with a trunk release switch. Depressing the trunk or hatch release button typically drives the trunk or hatch release switch active. When the trunk or hatch release switch is active, a trunk or hatch release motor or solenoid electrically associated with the switch can be activated.
In view of the use of separate switches for controlling the door unlocking and trunk or hatch release functions, it may be desirable to have a single switch that can perform both the door unlocking and trunk or hatch release functions for an automotive vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a single door unlock switch for either unlocking the doors of an automotive vehicle or for releasing a trunk or hatch release. An unlock signal can be provided to a selected door or the trunk based on an evaluation of data input into a control module electrically associated with the switch.
The door unlock switch can be a normally open switch, wherein the door unlock switch can be mechanically or electrically associated with a door unlock button. Depressing the door unlock button can drive the switch active. If the door unlock button is pressed momentarily, causing the door unlock switch to become active, the power door unlock motors can be activated. Additionally, if the door unlock button for a selected door is pressed and held causing the door unlock switch to become active for a short period of time, the trunk release motor can be activated, provided the gear selector is in a non-driving gear and the door associated with the depressed door unlock button is open.
The combined door unlock and trunk release mechanism can include a single door unlock switch for either unlocking one or more doors of an automotive vehicle or releasing a trunk release latch, wherein the one or more doors and the trunk release latch are electrically associated with the door unlock switch; and a control module electrically associated with the one or more doors and the door unlock switch for monitoring the position of the one or more doors and the position of a gear selector of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the door unlock switch can activate either a door unlock motor electrically associated with the switch or a trunk release motor electrically associated with the door unlock switch.
The control module can monitor the position of the door unlock switch, the position of the doors of the automotive vehicle and the position of the gear selector switch. The control module can also include a timer for measuring the length of time that the door unlock switch is in the active state. The timer can be electrically coupled to a clock memory device for comparing the actual depression time for the door unlock switch with preprogrammed length of depression time parameters. For example, the control module could send an unlock signal to the door unlock motor if the door unlock switch becomes active for a time T1, wherein the time T1 can be at least 350 ms. Additionally, the control module could send an unlock signal to the trunk release motor if the door unlock switch becomes active for time T2, wherein time T2 can be at least 2550 ms.
Further, the signal T2 may be sent to a switch delay circuit for further evaluation in view of certain preprogrammed activation parameters. For instance, a trunk release signal can be cancelled if the gear selector is in a non-driving gear and the door associated with the unlock switch is open.
Additionally, the combined door unlock and trunk release mechanism can be computer controlled. Consequently, the control module can include a computer readable medium containing program logic instructions for unlocking one or more doors of an automotive vehicle or releasing a trunk release latch. The program logic can include the following instructions:
instructions for monitoring whether a gear selector for the automotive vehicle is engaged in a drive or non-drive gear;
instructions for monitoring the position of the door associated with the active door unlock switch;
instructions for monitoring the length of depression time for the door unlock button or the door unlock switch;
instructions for activating a door unlock motor associated with a the door unlock button and the associated door unlock switch; and
instructions for releasing a trunk release motor associated with the door unlock button and the active door unlock switch.
The program logic instructions can also include instructions for delaying activation of the door unlock motor or the trunk release motor, particularly where certain preprogrammed parameters are required to be evaluated in conjunction with an active door unlock switch signal. For instance, the position of the gear selector switch or the position of the doors of the automotive vehicle can be considered prior to sending an unlock signal to the trunk release motor. Additionally, the program logic instructions can include instructions for returning the control module to a standby state when the conditions for unlocking a selected door or for releasing the trunk are not met.
A method that can be used for either unlocking one or more doors or releasing a trunk release mechanism of an automotive vehicle can include the steps of:
providing a single door unlock switch for either unlocking at least one door of an automotive vehicle or for releasing a trunk release of the automotive vehicle, wherein the door and the trunk release are associated with the door unlock switch, and the door unlock switch can be driven active by engaging an associated door unlock button;
monitoring the position of a gear selector switch and the position of the door electrically associated with the door unlock switch; and
providing an unlock signal to the door unlock motor associated with the door unlock switch or to a trunk release motor electrically associated with the door unlock switch in response to a control signal from an electronic control module electrically associated with the door unlock switch.
The method can also include the step of monitoring the length of time that the door unlock switch is held in the active state. For instance, the method could further include the steps of sending a door unlock signal to a door unlock motor associated with the door unlock switch when the door unlock switch is held active for a time T1 or sending a trunk release signal to the trunk release motor if the door unlock switch is held in the active state for a time T2, provided certain preprogrammed activation parameters, if specified, are met. The preprogrammed activation parameters can require the door associated with the door unlock switch to be open or the a gear selector of the automotive vehicle to be engaged in a non-drive gear before sending an unlock signal to the trunk release motor.